Heroe o Villano
by Sei Sekihara
Summary: Hijo del demonio de la destrucción (Abaddon) y sobrino de Satan , Takeshi decide ser exorcista pero durante su aventura decidira si ser el Heroe de la humanidad o el de los demonios


Prologo

Era un hermoso día en un hermoso campos de girasoles donde se podían ver dos figuras una era una mujer y la otra era de un hombre aquella mujer tenía una hermosa cabellera de color marrón y los ojos verdes y se podía ver su hermoso rostro blanco junto a ella había un hombre de cabello color negro y con ojos azules y tenía la piel blanca pero a diferencia de la mujer al lado suyo este tenía una orejas más grandes que un humano normal , bueno sigamos estos dos estaban platicando y se podía ver que aquella mujer estaba embarazada

-Oye Misaki estas segura de que quieres que me quede sabes que yo-fue interrumpido por la mujer que ponía su dedo en el labio del hombre

-Por qué dices eso Abaddon kun yo te amo y tendremos un hijo ¿no estas feliz con eso?

-Si pero sabes que yo soy o era el demonio de la destrucción todo los lugares donde estoy las personas mueren y yo no quiero perderlos-dijo el demonio a su mujer mientras esta le tocaba la cara con sus suaves manos

-Estoy seguro que no pasara querido viviremos felices de seguro-dijo ella dándole un beso a su esposo

-Si estoy seguro

7 años despues

En una gran casa en el campo se podía ver a un niño de cabello marrón siendo perseguido por un hombre de ojos azules en el campo

-Otosan no me puedes alcanzar-dijo el niño a su padre que iba tras el

-¿Estás seguro de eso Takeshi?- dijo Abaddon ya frente a su hijo

-No es justo Otosan usaste tus poderes-dijo Takeshi a su padre

-Tranquilo hijo tal vez algún día me ganes jajaja-dijo su padre riéndose

-Espero que si Otosan

-Ustedes dos vengan comer-dijo Misaki

-Bueno vamos Takeshi tu madre nos llama

Unos días despues

Takeshi y su padre, Abaddon estaban rumbo a la ciudad por razones desconocidas

-Otosan ¿porque vamos a la ciudad?-preguntaba el niño al adulto

-Vamos a visitar a un viejo amigo mío así que debemos ir a la ciudad pero de seguro te agradara-dijo su padre a su hijo que estaba emocionado

-Nunca había ido a la ciudad es muy grande verdad….- y ahí empieza Takeshi a decirle lo que él cree hay en la ciudad hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido

-Takeshi despierta ya llegamos-habla el demonio despertando a su hijo

-Ahhh… ya llegamos a la ciudad Otosan

-Si vamos tenemos que ir a ver a mi amigo-

-Ok

La ciudad era muy grande y colorida con sus altos edificios, Takeshi que para él era la primera vez

-Otosan a donde vamos a ese edificio es la academia de Vera Cruz- dijo señalando a u edificio hermoso y gigante

-Wow es muy grande ahí está tu amigo

-Si vamos

El padre e hijo caminaban ya dentro de la academia yendo a la oficina del director donde estaba el rey demonio Mephisto

-Abaddon san como has estado cuando recibí tu carta no podía creer que venias

-Silencio Mephisto sé que estabas al tanto de mí y mi hijo pero bien quiero pedirte un favor

-Mmmm ¿cuál podría ser ese favor?

-Quiero que cuando mi hijo libere sus flamas demoniacas lo dejes entrar en la academia de exorcistas por favor

-Por qué harías eso sabes que Satán tuvo gemelos

-Lo sé pero por favor

-Que lograras con eso

-Quiero que le demuestre al mundo que los demonios pueden convivir- le dijo a Samael con su traje y sombrero blanco (o Mephisto como quieran decirle)

-De acuerdo lo hare pero tendré que ponerlo en mis planes ahora

-Sé qué harás lo correcto cuando llegue el momento Mephisto asegúrate de que no lo maten

-De acuerdo ahora- dijo Mephisto mirando a Takeshi

-Tu nombre niño

-Takeshi Aizawa, Mephisto san- dijo el niño mirándolo serio directamente los ojos de Mephisto

-Bien espero que nos llevemos bien chico-dijo Mephisto

-Adiós Mephisto, vámonos Takeshi

-Ok Otosan-dijo Takeshi

Despues de salir de aquella oficina se dirigían dónde estaba el auto y empezó a llover en aquella ciudad a cada uno de los demonios de aquella ciudad la mayoría que había visto en el camino eran inofensivos o eso creía hasta que escucho un grito de un niña

-Otosan hay que ver qué ocurre- hablo el niño a su padre a penas escucho el grito

-Vamos rapido Takeshi

Siguieron el grito de la niña que empezaba a pedir ayuda hasta que encuentran la fuente del sonido una niña en frente de un demonio muy amenazante a punto de atacarla hasta que un hombre pelinegro apenas con un poco de sus flamas lo destruye y luego se acerca a la niña asustada por lo que vio la niña tenía cabello azul oscuro y ojos rojos sangre

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Abaddon a la niña

-S si-dijo temblando la niña cuando Takeshi se acerca para ver su estado

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto el niño

-Seishiro Tsugumi (la de Nisekoi)

-Bien Tsugumi chan donde están tus padres

-No lo sé-dijo restregándose los ojos ya que estaba empezando a llorar

-Esto es malo debería dejársela a Mephisto para que le encuentre un hogar o que la cuide de ella mientras tanto-dijo Abaddon

-No Otosan no podemos dejarla con Mephisto san

-¿Por qué?

-Mephisto san…. No me parece muy confiable

-Mmm tienes razón sera mejor no dejársela a Mephisto en ese caso Tsugumi chan por que no vives con nosotros por un tiempo

-?¡

-Sera mejor y Takeshi estará mejor si te quedas con nosotros ¿qué dices?

-Si iré con ustedes ¿sr?-dijo tímidamente Tsugumi

-Abaddon y este es mi hijo Takeshi Aizawa bueno volvamos a casa

-Ok

Despues de terminar esto Tsugumi sigue a Takeshi y a Abaddon al auto para ir a casa durante el viaje Takeshi y Tsugumi, Takeshi empezó a observar a Tsugumi tenía una hermosa piel blanca y un atractivo lunar pero Takeshi vio que tenía ropa de chico

-Tsugumi chan ¿porque tienes ropa de hombre?-pregunto Takeshi a la joven mientras que su padre se dio cuenta que tenía ropa de hombre pero él no se lo iba a decir hasta que llegaran a la casa

-Mira Tsugumi chan esa es mi casa-señalaba Takeshi su casa

-Wow se ve que es muy grande-dijo Tsugumi

-Hola chicos como les fue-dijo Misaki recibiéndolos

-Hola Kasan nos fue muy bien-respondió Takeshi a su Madre

-¿Quién es ella Take chan?

-Ella es Seishiro Tsugumi la encontramos de regreso la estaba atacando un demonio y fue abandonada así que decidimos traerla con nosotros no hay problema ¿verdad Misaki chan?-respondió Abaddon a su esposa con una sonrisa

-No, tranquilo Abaddon kun bueno Tsugumi chan bienvenida

-Gracias por recibirme en su casa Misaki san Abaddon san

-Bueno vamos adentro

Han pasado unos días desde que Tsugumi llego a la casa ella y Takeshi se han llevado muy bien en esa tarde Takeshi estaban hablando tranquilamente bajo la sombra de un árbol

-Tsugumi chan ¿porque usas ropa de hombre?

-Antes un hombre me encontró y creyó que era un hombre por eso me puso este nombre y esta ropa

-Ah bueno vamos a decirle a Kasan que te de ropa de mujer vamos Tsugumi chan-dijo Takeshi agarrándole la mano a la recién sonrojada Tsugumi

-Kasan!-llamaba Takeshi a su madre

-¿Que ocurre Take chan?-

-¿Tienes ropa de niña para Tsugumi chan?

-Si supongo ven Tsugumi chan hay que quitarte la costumbre de que vistas como hombre-dijo su madre llevándose a Tsugumi

Despues de un rato Tsugumi vestía un vestido azul cielo que le quedaba muy bien y un lazo de color rojo

-¿Cómo me queda Takeshi kun?-hablo tímidamente Tsugumi

-Te queda muy bien Tsugumi chan te ves linda-dijo con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar más a la niña

-No me digas linda ¡-grito la muy sonrojada chica

-Oye Takeshi vámonos hoy empezaremos con tu entrenamiento

-¿En serio?-pregunto ansioso

-Si vamos si quieres tú también vienes Tsugumi chan

-Si

Abaddon como había dicho antes empezaba un entrenamiento de exorcista de Takeshi y Tsugumi para aumentar su fuerza y conocimiento de lo que enfrentaría en el futuro pero también para liberar las llamas que poseía Takeshi pero esto llevaría años de entrenamiento

4 años despues

Un chico de cabello marrón y ojos amarillos y pelo corto (parecido al de Kirito) estaba con una chica de igual edad con pelo azul y ojos rojo sangre entrenando

-Takeshi kun-dijo Tsugumi llamando a su compañero y amigo de la infancia

-Que ocurre Tsugumi chan?

-Tengo que decirte algo muy importante

-¿Qué es?

-Me voy a un entrenamiento especial de exorcistas-revelo Tsugumi

-¿Qué quieres decir? significa que no volveremos a vernos

-Si pero tranquilo sé que nos volveremos a encontrar pronto

-Pero Tsugumi chan voy a extrañarte-dijo deprimido Takeshi haciendo levemente sonrojar

-Tranquilo cuando estudies en la escuela de exorcismo de Vera Cruz nos encontraremos de seguro-dijo con una sonrisa

Horas despues

-Takeshi ella ya se fue-dijo Abaddon a su hijo

-Lo se Otosan

-Toma esto-dijo su padre mostrándole una katana con una vaina de color negro y con un dragon en la misma

-¿Una katana? ¿Cómo se llama?

-Ni idea pero sé que algún día te dirá su nombre

-Ah ¿a qué te refieres?

-Esta espada contiene un espíritu dentro de ella pero este durmiendo hasta que encuentre su correcto portador tal vez eres tú o eso espero pero vamos a comenzar con tu entrenamiento tipo knight así que prepárate

-De acuerdo Otosan comencemos

4 años despues

Takeshi tiene 15 años y fue a la ciudad para hacer las pruebas de exorcistas aun sin liberar sus flamas decidió hacerlo para entrar luego en un año pero mientras en su hogar Abaddon se encontraba con un viejo enemigo

-Abaddon ¿cómo has estado?-preguntaba el hombre misterioso

-Tu… ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntaba con algo de ira en su voz

-Sabes lo que hago aquí voy acabar con tu vida ni más ni menos

-Voy a derrotarte esta vez bastardo

-Crees que será tan sencillo derrotarme? no por supuesto oye tú esposa tiene suerte de estar en un hospital y no aquí

-¿! QUE ¿¡que le hiciste a Misaki?¡

-Tranquilo la deje en hospital y en coma jajaja

-¡TU VAS MORIR!-grito con ira lanzándose al enemigo

Takeshi estaba regresando a su casa tranquilo cuando se da cuenta lo destrozado que esta el área y no veía a sus padres desesperado por encontrarlos busco en todos lados y vio un cráter donde había un cuerpo el de su padre

-¡Otosan!-grito el joven corriendo donde estaba su padre moribundo

-Cogh Cogh (esa es la tos) hola Takeshi-saludaba su padre con una voz muy debil

-Otosan ¿quién hizo esto?

-Eso no importa ahora escucha lo que te voy a decir, pase lo que pase cuida a tu madre entendido

-Si- respondió su hijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-Sé qué harás grandes cosas pronto y estoy seguro que me superaras algún día Takeshi…estoy orgulloso de ti hijo-decia sus últimas palabras a su hijo

-Otosan… no ¡**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**!-grito con ira liberando un gran poder sus llamas de color negro y rojo (como el getsuga tensho negro de Ichigo de Bleach)

Ha pasado un año desde el fallecimiento de Abaddon, Takeshi ha entrenado mucho desde entonces y logro entrar a la academia de Vera Cruz en el pasillo de esa escuela se veía caminando un chico pelimarron y a su lado andaba Mephisto y un lobo negro acompañándolos

-Disculpa Orimura sensei

-Mephisto ¿por qué esta aquí?

-Porque voy presentar un nuevo alumno por supuesto

-¿Ah? creía que no iba a ver más alumnos-comento Rin

-Pues claro que si este es el hijo de un amigo por favor pasa y preséntate-llamo Mephisto a Takeshi

-Soy Takeshi Aizawa soy un exorcista tipo Knight y este es mi compañero Cipher mucho gusto en conocerlos

-Bueno Takeshi kun por que no te sientas al lado de Orimura kun-le dijo Mephisto

-De acuerdo nos vemos luego Mephisto

-Ok

Despues de esa presentación Takeshi se sienta al lado de Orimura Rin, despues de la clase de Yukio venia el combate de práctica donde se veían unas ranas demoniacas encerradas en jaulas

-Señores este es un combate de practica tengan cuidado-dijo el sensei sacando una de las ranas gigantes

-Bien es hora de pelear-se decia así mismo Rin apunto de pelear con un rana demoniaca cuando Ryuji lo interrumpe y se ponen a discutir y la rana salta a donde esta Pakun e Izumo que no sabían de la rana pero alguien se dio cuenta y la golpeo sacándola volando, era Takeshi quien la había visto

- ¿Oigan están bien?-preguntaba

-Si – respondieron mientras la rana se levantaba

-Supongo que no tengo otra opción es hora de acabar esto rana-dijo mientras se lanzaba y desenvainaba su katana

-Oye espera-dijo Izumo tratando de detenerlo pero no se detuvo

-Tranquila-hablo Cipher

-¿Tú hablas?-pregunto Pakun

-Claro que sí pero no te preocupes por él, un demonio como ese no es nada contra el

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Lo que quiero decir es que estas viendo a alguien que ha entrenado y peleado con demonios por mucho tiempo-revelo el lobo ya cuando su dueño había cortado a la mitad al demonio

-Listo… esperaba más de ese demonio

-Oye compañero eso fue muy rapido

-Claro que si Cipher ese demonio era muy débil, oiga sensei ya termine me puedo ir

-(Que clase de persona es Takeshi)-se preguntaba Izumo

-Eh claro Takeshi san-respondió el profesor aun impresionado con la fuerza de su estudiante

-No se sorprenda tanto-les dijo Mephisto (¡espera de donde salió!)

-Takeshi kun tal vez se dé su rango pero están fuerte como un exorcista de rango avanzado-revelo Mephisto dejando a sus compañeros impresionados

Después en su cuarto Takeshi estaba ya acomodando sus cosas a ese espacio

-Ya ha pasado tiempo desde que libere mis flamas y desde que el falleció pero ahora solo me debo concentrar en una cosa….encontrar a los hijos de Satán

Fin del prologo

Disculpen la demora de mis capítulos pero a finales junio o antes publicare en Los Últimos Kremnamemoris y El héroe nacido en las sombras el de Fairy Tail está en proceso de mejora

Por ahora espero sus sugerencia y que les haya gustado

PD: Que objetivo tendrá Takeshi


End file.
